Lover's Heart
by Kakiyro
Summary: Sona decides to go on a date with Issei. But what happens? Read to find out! Also, this is the first FanFiction I have actually wrote in a long time so it may not be perfect. Non-Perverted Issei! IsseixSona


**Hey guys, it's uh me.. Yeah, some people might recognize who I am, others well let me tell you who I am. I am a FanFiction writer, well used to be and now I'm trying to get back into it. For the all the people who read my stories The Alien or Confusion, I don't know if I can continue those stories, because I lost hope for them. They really never got that much attention and while do appreciate the reviews you guys wrote for me, I suddenly just lost interest in them. I am very sorry for those of you who wanted to see more of that.**

 **But on the happy note, I am writing this story called Lover's Heart. It's basically a Issei x Sona fic. Since I haven't wrote in a while, my writing is eh.. I wanted to do this story for the longest time but I never really got into it since I was scared to write it, but I'm going to man up and going to try. Before I stop this and let you read. When you finish the story, please leave a review. I would love for a review, it makes me think you guys want to read more of my stories and that people love what I write. I'm always taking reviews even if they say something that I did wrong, but then again how can I improve as a writer if someone doesn't tell me my mistakes? Anyways, enjoy the story and I hope to god I don't screw this one up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD**

* * *

 **Lover's Heart...**

As the Occult Research Club settle on the couches, after finishing their jobs. Sona and her peerage walked through the door to check up on them.

"What brings you here Sona and your peerage as well?" Rias asked.

Sona kept her stoic expression, and looked at her."We wanted to check on you guys, and see how you were doing." Sona replied.

Rias knew something was odd as Sona never really came to check up on her unless it was something really important. Maybe she's trying to ask for a favor.

"Well, it's a little weird that you're asking us how we're doing considering that you never really asked that before." She had a curious expression on her face.

Sona then sat softly on the couch and looked at Rias. "I was wondering if I can talk to you privately alone without anyone else hearing."

"Sure, why not?" Rias said.

They both told their peerages to leave and stay outside by the door to wait until they had finished speaking. As a precaution Sona had put up a sound barrier so not even the members outside the door can actually hear what they're discussing.

"I wonder what the hell they are actually talking about." Saji said with a very confused expression on his face as he slightly rubbed his head.

"Yeah I wonder so too. Maybe it's something important." Issei replied. Issei not knowing he was about to find out a surprise for himself later on.

Rias slowly sat down to listen to what Sona was going to say. "So, what's the favor?"

"I was wondering if your allow me to do this. But, is it fine with you if I went on a date with Issei?"

Rias eyes shot out wide open. She never expected that type of question to come out of Sona.

But then again, Issei's last date went horrible and made him get killed by that fallen angel.

Raynare…

"Sona.. Do you remember what happened to Issei after his last date?" Sona looked up to her with a worried and sad expression. "Yeah, he was killed by that fallen angel Raynare. I was luckily enough to actually save him." Rias spoke in a serious tone.

"I understand." Sona replied.

"You should also understand how Issei never really got over that. In fact it haunts him completely. He even has nightmares about her sometimes." She looked down sadden.

Sona understood what Issei went through. He was scared of women because he had a fear that they will turn out like Raynare and would hurt him just like she had done.

Sona then stood up from the couch and looked directly at Rias.

"I understand that he is scared of women because of what happened. But, if you let me. I won't let him be scared of anyone anymore. Please have faith in me Rias. I'll wait for your answer." She then waited patiently for her response.

Rias thought to herself. What would have happen if I let Sona went on a date with Issei? What would the outcome be? Would she hurt him? Or would she have lifted his fears of women? Can my little Issei be truly happy?

She thought and thought about it. She finally had her answer.

"Yes, I will allow you to go on a date with Issei." Sona then grew a smile on her face.

"However.." Sona then looked back at her. "On the condition that you may not hurt him emotionally or physically. If you did something to Issei, I will punish you. You may be my rival and my best friend, but no one and I mean no one hurts my little kouhai." Rias spoke in a tone that sounded death-threatening.

Sona knew what would happen if she had did something bad to Issei. Rias would come find her and probably kill her so she had to be careful not to make him feel bad.

"You have my word for it! I promise!" Sona said in a cheerful manner.

Rias had a smile on her face and stood up from her chair. "Then it is settled. Let's bring them back in shall we?"

Sona then removed the sound barrier, and opened the door telling them to come on in.

"Sona." She looked at Rias. "Why don't you guys go home and me and Issei we'll have to talk about it."

"Yes Rias, let's go home guys." Sona and her peerage then left.

Rias looked at her members. "Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia. You guys go home too, I'll go home with Issei." She smiled.

"Yes Buchou!" They then quietly left, leaving only Issei and Rias left surrounded by a candle for a light.

Issei then got up and asked, "So what is it that you need Buchou?" He asked.

Rias moved closer to Issei causing Issei to shiver at how close she was getting.

"How would you like to go on a date with Sona?" Issei's eyes went with a straight confused look.

Issei didn't know how to react. "W-Why Buchou? I-I'm scared of women and you know that." Issei eyes went down to the floor saddened."

Rias then slowly lifted his chin up with her two fingers so he can see her eyes. "I understand that completely Issei. But, I want you to be happy. I know you're scared, but I want to get you out of that zone. Please? For me Issei."

Issei looked to the side and thought that he might be hurt again. But, maybe this time would be a whole lot different. Issei looked back at her with a smile. "Sure Buchou, I would love to go on a date with Sona."

Rias slowly hugged Issei tightly and gave him a heartwarming smile. "That's good. I'll let her know. Now come on Issei, let's go home. I'm hungry." Issei laughed at her response and they left the clubhouse and went home.

["You're all set Sona. Issei said he will do it." - Rias]

["Hooray! I'll be waiting for him at my house tomorrow morning." - Sona]

Rias smiled, but she also hoped this will be the best for Issei, that it will finally relieve his fears of women. Only tomorrow will tell.

* * *

 **[The Next Day.]**

Issei woke up knowing today was the date. He carefully got out of Rias's embrace and slowly got up to get clothes to take a shower. After he took the shower he then put on a nice black t-shirt, along with some white shorts. He then brushed his teeth, put deodorant on, he wanted to make sure everything was good and no screw-ups. He then did his hair like John Travolta in the movie Grease.

After he finished up everything, he then made breakfast for Rias and Asia and for himself as well. He carefully set both of their plates on the table while he ate. He was nervous that something bad would happen but he went on to ignore it. He finished his breakfast, and put on his Converse All Star shoes and he left the house, and slowly started to walk down to Sona's house.

 **[20 Minutes Later]**

Issei later arrived at her house, and it was big but not like a mansion, just a simple two-story house. He knocked on the door and seconds later, Tsubaki answered the door.

"Um Tsubaki-senpai, may I come in?" He asked politely.

"Yes, come on in. Sona is just getting ready." She smiled. He walked into the house and then sat on one of the chairs and waited for her. She came five minutes later and when he saw her all he could think of was.

She was so beautiful..

She was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a white skirt included along with some white shoes to go with it. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before. Instantly, he got nervous and started to shake a little but not too much. She walked up to him with a loving smile.

"Hi Issei." She said.

"H-Hi Sona. How are you?" He replied.

"I'm doing good, are you ready to go out?" She looked at him.

"Yes, I am ready." Issei then went straight for the door to open it up for her since he was trying to be a gentleman.

He and Sona then walked out of the house. Not knowing what to actually do on the date, Sona asked Issei.

"So Issei. Where do you want to go first?"

Issei looked at her and said, "Anywhere, you decide. Ladies first." He replied with a quick smile.

Sona laughed softly at what he said, and she thought of going to the mall first to go shopping. "How about we go to the mall to do some shopping?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go." They then walked close to each other to the mall. He was trying hard not to stutter, and to also think of bad thoughts. Sona looked at him with a gorgeous smile and walking close to him. She had another reason for this date, but she wasn't going to tell him what it was until after the date was over.

* * *

 **[The Mall]**

They walked close to each other and were going through every single store, knowing that her family was rich and had money. She bought so many clothes that Issei had trouble hanging on to every single bag. She laughed at him struggling to carry them, so she grabbed some too so he wouldn't have to carry it all.

They saw an arcade, so they went inside. They both saw two little places for a racing game, so Sona decided to make it interesting. They were both hungry, so she made a challenge. She said, whoever loses has to buy lunch. Issei decided to take on that challenge and he said, "Bring it."

Both of them inserted their coins, they picked their cars and was ready to play. They were neck and neck, they dodged cars, went fast, but there was only going to be one winner. Oh it was close, and close, and even more close, as they approached the finish line. But, Issei had crashed into another car and he yelled, "NOOOO." Sona finished in 1st place and she laughed.

"Looks who's buying me lunch." She said with a devious smile. Issei got up and carry the bags along with Sona as they walked out the mall.

Issei had just the place to go eat. "You ever had a sandwich before?"

She said, "No, I have not."

Issei looked at her dumbfounded. "Well, you're in for a treat. I'm going to take you to a place called Arby's, they got good sandwiches over there."

* * *

[ **Lunch]**

They arrived at Arby's, and she was surprised. She never been in a fast-food place like this before. There were a ton of people looking to get a Roast Beef Sandwich, which was the best sandwich at least that's what people say.

Sona then sat down in one of the booths and Issei said, "I'm going to go get our food, it'll probably take me like 10 minutes." She said, "Ok. I can wait."

Issei then came back around 10 minutes later with the drinks and the sandwiches. Hopefully, she would like the sandwich as he had and the rest of the others.

"Here you go Sona, here's your sandwich." He politely gave it to her, and she opened up. At first she thought it looked pretty good. "Go ahead and try it." He said.

She took the first bite of the sandwich, Issei looked at her with a smile. Her eyes started to pop wide open, instantly tasting the roast beef. She said, "THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" She started to eat faster and faster. Issei tried to held her down for a minute. "It's ok Sona, take it easy. You don't want to get a stomach ache." She then ate her slowly while he ate his.

She finished and so did he. "That was so freaking good." Sona said, and Issei laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was like that the first time too. Hehe." He and her both laugh. "Oh wait, you have something there." Issei got a napkin and slowly wiped her face off gently. She blushed softly.

"There you go, now you look pretty. But you already are."

"Aw, why thank you Issei."

Seeing as they were done, and full. Issei then put the tray up and led her out the door with her stuff.

"Say, how about we go to the park and walk around?" Issei said.

"I would love to." She smiled.

* * *

 **[The Park]**

They soon got to the park, and it was quite beautiful. The pond was there, many people were there either sitting down or jogging. Kids were playing with other kids.

"Want to walk?" Issei gave a suggestion. Sona then nodded and they walked.

They walked alongside the pond, and all the ducks were in it and so were the fish.

Sona decided to do a daring move, and went straight to holding in Issei's hand. Issei got surprised and shocked and was slowly starting to shake.

"S-Sona, how come you're holding my hand?" Sona then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you might like to hold my hand as well, since I guess this is what a person on a date does." Issei reluctantly agreed. He was still shaking however, only as to Sona holding his hand even tighter.

"You don't need to be scared Issei, I'm here right now. There's no need be nervous, I promise." She smiled at him, and he easily calmed down. For the first time, he felt like he was truly happy. She was making him not nervous, she was literally helping him. She wasn't making him feel bad or sad, but rather in a way not scared but happy..

"Thank you Sona, I appreciate it." He held her hand tightly as well as they continued to walk through the park.

It was starting to get night out as the sun was setting down. Issei then decided to take her home. Sona was ready to tell her what the real reason this date was.. She was just waiting..

* * *

 **[Home]**

Issei and Sona went to her doorstep holding hands still not letting go. As Issei was about to leave and tell her good night she had stopped him.

"Issei, wait." She said. He looked at her and said, "yes what is it?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you. About why I wanted this date." He looked at her seriously.

"What is it Sona?" He asked. She was ready to tell him, what her true feelings were to him. What she had meant to him.

"I love you.." Sona looked to a dumbfounded Issei. Issei was shocked, Sona really loved him? But how? Why?

"Sona… How could you love a guy like me?" Issei said shocked. Sona simply hugged him tightly.

"When I saw you the first time, I felt something for you. I never had the feeling I had with any other guy, but when I first met you. I had that feeling, the feeling of wanting you.. When I heard that you got killed by that fallen angel, I was instantly heartbroken, I had cried. But I came to realize you got reincarnated as Rias's pawn, and that made me happy. But, something made me even more upset and depressed was that you were scared of women. When I heard you were scared of them, my heart dropped." Issei looked at her saddened, and noticed his shirt was getting wet.

She was crying...

"You were scared of women because you were afraid of getting hurt by them. You were afraid that they would be just like Raynare, you had nightmares because of her, you may look happy on the outside, but I know you're deeply hurt on the inside. The reason I set up this date was to show you that I would not hurt you, it was that I would make you happy. I didn't want you to feel hurt or sad anymore." She clinged to him tightly while still crying on his shirt.

Issei was shocked and saddened. Sona did all this so she could make him not fear women at all. She truly loved him, she felt sad when he died. She did all this just to make me happy, to not feel hurt. To not even think about that girl. But, he was happy. He was happy because Sona broke his fear, she made him happy once again. He wasn't scared anymore, he felt something for Sona. She had basically saved him. He hugged softly back, but then he looked down on to her.

"Sona, look at me." She turned to look at his beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't cry for me. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry." He slowly wiped her tears away and slowly hugged her closer.

"I am forever grateful for you.. Not only did you made me happy, but you helped me.." He looked at her deeply into her eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have still have had that fear. You broke my fear of women, you showed me that you would never hurt me, but care for me. In fact, I had never felt more happier than when I was with you." She was shocked to see him say those words, but was also happy to know that she helped him.

Issei held both of her hands, and the moon's light was radiating off of her skin making her look beautiful. For the first time he had felt love, true love. He looked at her gorgeous violet eyes.

He had leaned in and kissed her. She didn't expect the kiss, but she kissed back softly. It wasn't a kiss full of lust, but rather love. They both felt happy for the first time. Both of them knew they were right for each other, like soulmates.

He let go of the kiss and looked at her blushing.

"I love you Issei." She said.

"I love you too Sona." He replied.

He laughed softly and led her into her house to put all the stuff up before leaving her place to go home.

"Well, I'll see you in school then?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, you should walk me to school sometime. I would love that." She smiled back and he nodded.

She closed the door, she turned her back around and put it against the door, and as Issei was walking out to go home, the only thing they both could say was.

"I'm happy."

* * *

 **So that ends the one-shot of Issei x Sona, yet I think I did well in writing the story. However, I could have messed up and hopefully I didn't. This story was more of a fluff, more romantic, but also sad during the end but it got happy.**

 **Also, sorry that this story was short, this was also my first romance one-shot I have done and I never done one like that so expect some mistakes, and also the first time I have wrote in many months. Overall, I am proud of what I've wrote. I haven't seen many IsseixSona fanfictions around so I thought might as well write one. :)**

 **Anyways, leave a review. It's greatly appreciated. It's the only way I'm going to get better. Heheh. But, I hope you guys enjoyed it. And, thank you very much for reading it! :D**

 **-Kakiyro**


End file.
